


Milkshakes

by belivaird_st



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Ben Hanscom finally gets the courage to take Beverly Marsh out for a couple of milkshakes. When she mentions the word "date" for the first time, he turns beet red all over.





	Milkshakes

"You're doing it again," she says with a smirk. 

"Doing what?" hearing the word "it" makes his skin crawl with the hairs on the back of his neck stick out.

" _Staring at me_." Beverly Marsh brings the giant hourglass-shaped drink closer to her mouth and takes a sip of her banana strawberry milkshake through a yellow striped bendy straw.

"S-sorry," Ben Hanscom stammers. He blinks away and lowers his head in shame behind his tower size of a chocolate-vanilla swirl. He can feel his shirt stick to him with sweat from the sweltering heat and hopes that Beverly doesn't notice the dark round pit stains that are forming underneath his arms. At least he got the courage to ring her up this afternoon for an invitation to join him at the soda fountain, and the fact that she said 'yes' automatically, almost made him drop the corded phone in the hallway. They met each other at the ice cream parlor soon after with Ben doing the honors of paying. Now, here they are, sharing a table together with their cold frosty drinks, not really saying much, but enough to know they are both enjoying each other's company.

"Have you wrote any more poems?" Bev speaks up, pulling the straw away from her mouth.

"No," Ben answers. He looks disappointed with himself. "Ever since that day all of us, well, you know..." he can't finish his sentence, but watches Beverly nod her head slowly, knowing exactly what he's talking about. "I guess I have trouble sleeping at night. And when I try to write anything, my mind goes blank."

"I'm going to my aunt's house first thing tomorrow," Beverly sighs. She rests her chin on the palm of her hand. "I won't be able to see you guys."

"I'll call you," Ben says, diligently. "Your aunt won't mind, will she?"

"No," Bev smiles.

They grow quiet for a moment and take more sips of their milkshakes. Every now and then, Ben sneaks a few glances at Bev, loving her sky blue top and white daisy printed shorts. He wishes that she didn't have to go away tomorrow, but under the circumstances with the eerie town and the evil monster of Pennywise the Clown, she's better off being with her aunt, safe and sound.

"This was nice," she says later when they leave the ice cream shop with their bellies full of whipped cream and flavored shake.

"Yeah," Ben agrees. He wants to say more, but he doesn't know how.

"Thank you for this date, Ben," Beverly continues and gives him a farewell kiss on the cheek before heading towards her bike.

Ben blushes beet red and touches his cheek with the tips of his fingers. He finds himself smiling and watches her wave on while pedaling away.


End file.
